


Deans Birthday Present

by Smuternatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Birthday Present, Kissing, M/M, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuternatural/pseuds/Smuternatural
Summary: Anon asked for a fluffy piece where Cas gives Dean a "100 reasons why I love you" list





	Deans Birthday Present

Castiel scowled at the rows of paper in front of him.

“Cas, come on man, just pick one,” Sam says as nicely as he can. They’ve been in the card section of the local grocery store for exactly seventeen minutes and Sam is getting a little annoyed.

“The internet says that cards are an important part of a birthday present. I just have to find one Dean will like,” Cas says matter-of-factly. He picks up a yellow card with an elephant on it and quickly puts it back.

Sam sighs. “I really don’t think he cares, buddy. He doesn’t really like celebrating his birthday.”

“That’s because he’s always been on a hunt. Or in hell. Or unconscious,” the angel accuses. He sidesteps to the right, passing over all the “Happy Birthday!” and “It’s your big day” cards. The section he’s in now is all red and pink and very glittery. His eyes scan over a few until he reaches out and plucks one from its resting place.

“Uh...Cas? You sure that’s--” Sam asks with raised eyebrows.

“This one,” he states happily, holding it up to Sam with a giant grin.

“Yeah,” Sam shakes his head and forces a smile, “great. Let’s get out of here.”

Later on in the bunker, Sam is plucking away at his laptop when Castiel enters.

“Have you given Dean is present yet?” Cas asks, his arms are clasped behind his back.

Looking up from his laptop, Sam nods. “Yep. Told him there was a six pack in the fridge with his name on it.” He lowers his eyes to Cas’ waist. “Whatcha got there?”

The angel honest to God blushes. “I just finished it.” One of his hands comes forward with a red envelope in it.

“Finished? Didn’t you just have to sign your name and lick the envelope?” Sam huffs a laugh.

Cas tilts his head to the side. “What kind of gift would that be? I did what the card suggested.”

“Which is?” Sam asks, eyebrows raised high.

“Heya, Cas. Sam. How’s it goin’?” Dean enters the room with his present from his brother.

“Happy Birthday, Dean,” the angel beams.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t get all giddy about it,” Dean grumbles, walking past both men towards his room while cracking open a beer.

Castiel follows him down the hallway. “I have a present for you,” he chirps.

Dean turns once he’s inside his room. “Yeah?”

Castiel nods, closing the door behind him.

“You didn’t have to do that, Cas. I don’t need--”

“It’s nothing much.” he pulls the card from behind his back. He looks Dean in the eyes and frowns. “You’re very hard to buy for, so I only got you this.” He holds the envelope out with a shaky hand.

Dean stares at it for a second. It’s covered in tiny pink hearts and has his name written in calligraphy on the front. “Th-thank, Cas. I, uh, I dunno what to say.”

Castiel huffs through his nose. “The gift is on the inside. Would you mind if I read it to you?”

Dean takes a seat on the end of his bed and gulps down a mouthful of beer. “Knock yourself out, I guess.”

Carefully opening the envelope, he pulls the card out and clears his throat.

“Number one: You’re a very good hunter. Number two: You let me live here. Number three: You taught me how to be human and cared for me even when I couldn’t be of use to you.”

Dean’s eyes widen with each new number.

“Number four: You make me feel safe. Number five: I like your freckles.”

Dean stands up.

“Number six: When I showed up on your car covered in bees you didn’t complain about the honey you kept finding on the Impala for weeks. Number seven,” Castiel clears his throat again and hesitates. “N-number seven: You forgave me for every wrong with I’ve done,” he look Dean straight in the eyes, “and I’ve there have been many.”

Dean takes a step forward and puts his hand over the card. “Cas,” he asks with a quiet, shaky voice, “what’s this all about?”

Castiel looks confused. “It’s a list. The internet says when someone is hard to buy for--you,” he accused, pointing a finger in Deans direction, “--that the best thing to do it make a homemade gift. Or,” he looks at his hands, “to write them something. It suggested ‘100 reasons I love you’.”

Dean’s face flushes red as he scrubs a hand on the back of his neck. “Uh, Cas, buddy, that’s for people who love each other. You know--like...LOVE, love each other.”

Castiel squints his eyes. “But I do love you, Dean.”

Dean inhaled sharply and stared at the angel. “No, I--I get that. An’ I love ya too, buddy. But I think they meant--like--” he points to the paper, “this is for people who are IN love. Not just friends.”

“I see,” Castiel clicked his tongue and shoved the card into his pocket. “My apologies. I’ll just--” he turned to open the door but Dean grabbed his sleeve.

“I’m sorry, man. It doesn’t mean that I didn’t like your gift. It’s great, and it’s nice--” he took a deep breath, “an’ it’s really...sweet, Cas. It’s---” he pulled on Cas’ coat until he turned around. “I’m sorry. Can you keep reading it?”

Castiel fidgeted with his pocket.

“Please?” Dean lowered his eyes to meet Cas’ and smiled. “For me? I mean, it IS my birthday.”

Scowling with a hint of a smile, he pulled the card out and cleared his throat. “Number sev--no, no. Number eight,” his eyes flash up to Deans and back down at the paper, “I’ve watched you grow from a young, carefree, if not annoying boy into an amazing, worthy, righteous man.”

Dean tries to swallow the lump forming in his throat.

“Number nine: You care more about others safely than you do your own. Number ten: I never experienced what it was to have a true friend until I met you.”

Dean took a step forward into Cas’ personal space.

“Number...” Dean being this close was distracting him. He cleared his throat. “Eleven: I--You have beautiful eyes. They remind me of the color of the trees in the garden of Eden.”

Dean closed his eyes.

“Number twelve: You have very soft skin,” he whispered.

Dean covered Cas’ hand with his own. “Cas,” he breathed out. Reaching up, he cupped the angels face.

“I haven’t finish---there’s eighty eight more to--”

He was cut off by Dean’s lips pressing lightly against his own. Dropping the card, he pulled his hands up and held Dean’s face. Breathing shakily, Cas leaned against the other man and deepened the kiss, crushing their mouths together.

“You can read the rest later,” Dean panted.


End file.
